Technical Field
The present invention relates to a headrest and a vehicle seat.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-343328 describes a configuration in which a display device is mounted to a headrest of a vehicle seat.
In such a configuration, a recessed portion into which an inner case is inserted is formed to a rear face of the headrest, and the display device is attached inside the inner case inserted into and attached to the recessed portion. Namely, the entire inner case (attachment member) to which the display device is attached is surrounded by the headrest (pad member).